BAGUETTE
B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. (Battle Among Gelatins Using Expertise To Take Everything) is the first official BFDI & BFDIA Camp. The camp was announced on September 1st, 2012, when it was announced that BFDIA was going to be monthly again. The sign ups were on carykh, an alternative account of Jacknjellify. There were a bunch of different kinds of gelatin to choose from, including Lime (the original Gelatin), Bubblegum, Grape, and Poo. This camp has been confirmed to be cancelled on December 12th, 2015, the same time as its successor, Ten Words of Wisdom was released. Contestants The sign ups went by fast, and got a lot of people upset about not making it in, but the most disappointment was there was no Yoyle Gelatin. The following people got into B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E.: Results The contestant won the challenge, receiving immunity from elimination from the three succeeding challenges (BAGUETTE 1-3) / two tokens (BAGUETTE 4 onward) The contestant placed 2nd/3rd in the challenge, receiving immunity from elimination from the two succeeding challenges (BAGUETTE 1-3) / one token (BAGUETTE 4 onward) The contestant participated in the challenge, but did not place due to technical difficulties The contestant placed in the bottom three / did not participate in the challenge but was immune from elimination The contestant did not participate in the challenge and was up for elimination The contestant placed in the bottom three and was up for elimination The contestant was eliminated Notes Lime participated in challenge 4 but due to technical problem, he/she was immune from elimination from that challenge as compensation for the inconvenience FlyingWithYourLove was disqualified for not participating in two consecutive challenges and was replaced by THATcommentor Tdafanclub quit and was replaced by carlcloverfan. Episodes B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. 1A & B In the first B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E., the contest was to see who knew the most about the beginning of BFDI. The contestants had to privately message Carykh, who they thought were the first 5 and last 5 contestants created for BFDI. The answers were: 1. Firey 2. Woody 3. Teardrop 4. Spongy 5. Match and 17. Needle 18. Pen 19. Leafy 20. Pin and the recommended character 21. David. The immunity was determined on points. The gelatins with the lowest scores were Lychee, Strawberry, and Lemon. Scoreboard B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. 2A & B At the beginning of B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. 2A it was shown that because of people not liking the fruit and or not knowing what a Lychee was. Lychee (MadameMonster) was the first gelatin eliminated from B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. and crushed by Flower's Announcer Crusher. Then the challenge was released and was a staring contest. The contestants again had to private message carykh, but this time private message him five rounds of staring. EXAMPLE: :Round 1: Poo :Round 2: Strawberry :Round 3: Lime :Round 4: Cherry :Round 5: Banana If you stared at a gelatin who also stared at you, you blow up and lose the challenge. If you stare at a dead (blown up and lost) gelatin you then will also explode. After 4 rounds and an amazing high tension stare off against Poo (DylanMultiProduction) and Strawberry (FlyingWithYourLove), all gelatins ended up exploding, making Round 5 not occur. So being that Peach (redturlte632) won the previous challenge, he won immunity even though he was one of the first gelatins to blow up. So that left Acai, Banana (who didn't do the challenge), and Cherry up for elimination. Tangerine (DaKillahBunnyz), at the end of the of the challenge, got the lowest score in Round 4, because he stared at Banana, who didn't do the challenge. B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. 3A At the beginning, multiple names in text were shown, and then some confessionals that were left out from previous B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E.s. Poo (DylanMultiProduction) excitedly states he thinks that the prize for winning B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. should be to get to decide a debuting contestant for BFDIA and Cary replies by video and says that because a lot of other people would agree with Poo, he agreed to make that the prize. Acai was eliminated for people once again not knowing what the flavor even is. The challenge then was more BFDI trivia, 25 questions were given. The first 10 were quotes from previous BFDI episodes, and the other 15 were misc. questions about the quiz and BFDI in general. There was an Extra Credit question as well, stating contestants will get bonus points for making a BFDI video using realistic objects (No paper cutouts, the real things). Extra points were also awarded for including screaming. At the end, Cary put up some other random stuff that don't really have anything to do with B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. B.A.G.U.E.T.T. 3B In the beginning, Blueberry (tBlizzi) talks about an alliance with Lime (jedimaster2041) and Blackberry (OfficialMatrVincent). Poo (DylanMultiProduction) says he easily solved the quiz, since he is the #1 fan on BFDI/A. Lime (jedimaster2041) feels like he did awfully. And Peach says s/he thought the questions were hard, and s/he had to guess most of them. Then Cary moves on to the first segment: "Who said The following lines?" The answers were: # Pencil # Firey # Adam Katz/ Yellow Face/ AnimationEpic # Pin # Tennis Ball # Pencil # Eraser The results were: *In 1st with 7/7 questions correct: Raspberry (waliugifreak789/yoshiman4321), Watermelon (Mikenkanikal) *In 2nd with 6/7 questions correct: Blueberry (tBlizzi), Lime (jedimaster2041) *In 3rd with 5/7 questions correct: Tangerine (DaKillahBunnyz), Lemon (robifuffo) *In 4th with 4/7 questions correct: Poo (DylanMultiProduction) *In 5th with 3/7 questions correct: Green Apple (raytonlin1), Cement (ThirstySkunk910), Blackberry (OfficialMatrVincent) *In 6th with 1/7 questions correct: Peach (redturtle632) *In 7th with 0/7 questions correct: Banana (tdafanclub), Cherry (MissPinkLegend), Bubblegum (MrSimtastic) The answers of the next segment were: Snowball Match Ruby 4 B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. 4A The episode starts with the elimination. Bubblegum (MrSimastic) is eliminated with the most votes. Cary then tells the next challenge, a comic strip challenge. Each gelatin will make a comic and they will be judged anonymously by the viewers. The viewers can vote if they think their comic strip is not good. B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. 4B Banana (Tdafanclub) decided to quit and was up for re-signups. Also Cherry (misspinklegend) did not make a comic, along with Strawberry (flyingwithyourlove) who did not do 3 as well, putting Strawberry up for re-signups. Lime (jedimaster2041) made a comic but Cary Huang could not open the file, and was given immunity as a consolation. Poo (dylanmultiproduct) made a comic but did not submit it due to computer problems. However, his advantage from B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. 3B had taken him out of danger in 4C. The rest were good. B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. 4C Green Apple confessed that he made the worst comic and he was up for elimination with Cherry, Peach and Blackberry. Tokens were introduced. Tokens On B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. 4C, tokens were introduced to B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. The following is a list of the tokens and what they do: *Win Token: Cuts your votes in half. (See Barriers And Pitfalls) *Immunity Token: Gives you immunity. *Revenge Token: Transfers half of your votes to another player. The target must be up for elimination as well. *First Token: Only the first vote in the voting period counts. This token overrides all vote changing tokens. Very risky. *Multi Token: You can use two other tokens with this token. *Swap Token: Select a contestant up for elimination, and swap your vote total with theirs. (also risky) *Guess Token: Guess how many votes you have. The difference between your guess and the actual amount of votes you got is your new total. If right the vote is set to 0. If you have 37 votes and guess 35, the number of votes will be set to 2. *Yoyle Token: Turns you metal at elimination. Completely useless. *Theft Token: You may steal another token from a gelatin that is NOT up for elimination. You however, must still be up for elimination. *Acquire Token: Receive every token used at elimination. *Cooperation Token: Should two or more gelatins use this at elimination, their vote total will become the lower of the two. In the rare instance of a tie, whoever had the most original votes is eliminated. *Preserve Token: Use this with another token, and keep the other token used! **''NOTE'': A Multi Token and a Preserve Token cannot be used at the same time, and multiple Multi Tokens can't be used either. Gelatins are allowed to transfer tokens with each other, and unless they use a PT or MT, they can only use one token at elimination. Category:Spin-offs Category:Gelatin Category:BAGUETTE Category:Camps